goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Golden Sun fansites
Over the years that the Golden Sun games have been out, quite a few fansites have popped up. While some have faded away into obscurity, there are those that have gained fame among fans of the games. Here is a partial list of those sites. Garet's Kitchen Garet's Kitchen is a fansite made by notable fandom figures Akiko and Elena. The site features fan fiction, fan art, and various interactive polls and muse conversations. While no longer updated, the original site serves as an interesting record of the fandom at the time. However, Akiko is now reviving Garet's Kitchen, creating a new site for it in the process since she is unable to get into the original site to edit it. * Garet's Kitchen (Original, not updated) * Garet's Kitchen (New, updated) Golden Sun Odyssey Golden Sun Odyssey (a.k.a. GSO) is an online RPG message board dedicated to the Golden Sun series. Just like how any other message board functions, the GSO allows you to talk to other members with threads. With the different categories available to talk in, you can talk about general everyday topics or even talk about how to destroy a certain boss from Golden Sun. But unlike other message boards, GSO allows you to create a custom character just like in an MMORPG and use your custom character to fight monsters, collect items, trade items, collect coins, level up, purchase more abilities, and much more. However, there is no world map that you can walk around in like in an MMORPG. GSO is entirely message board-based. * Golden Sun Odyssey Revolution Portal Golden Sun Realm Golden Sun Realm is a resource site dedicated to the game, with many helpful guides for both games. GSR is currently one of the oldest surviving major Golden Sun sites around to this day. Features GSR boasts two fairly active forums, a drawing board, an oekaki, an IRC channel, plus a fanfic section and a fanart gallery for visitors to partake in. The site also has a Media section notable for its large gallery of official art, the soundtrack from the game, a translation project and some wallpaper. Perhaps like other GS forums, Golden Sun Realm's Forum members have occasionally shown their dedication to the series with fan-works like a GS-themed hack of Pokémon Ruby named "Pokémon Jupiter Version". External links * Golden Sun Realm Golden Sun Syndicate ---- Golden Sun Syndicate was formed in June 2003 when two seperate Golden Sun websites merged: Isaac's Revenge and Golden Sun Haven. Isaac's Revenge was run by Max, while Golden Sun Haven was run by Jadoku. In the months after the release of Golden Sun's sequel, The Lost Age, it became apparent that two sites doing the same content was a waste of valuable time on the part of both webmasters, so they decided to merge into one larger site where they could work together and create a great source of information about both games. In September 2003, Jadoku decided it was time to move on in life, and left the site in Max's hands. Things in the Golden Sun community were slow, but GSS was updated regularly for a brief period before school overwhelmed Max's time. In late October 2003, Max asked for some help and Marlin Beta from Aerie of the Roc (formerly Marlin Gaming) came to the rescue. Marlin helped to create some new Lost Age content and also a long-overdue links page. The Golden Sun community is currently in a downward spiral, but as long as people continue to visit GSS, the site will remain online. On a side note, a project has been started to make a subsite, or minisite connected to GSS, but based off of Advanced Wars. Led by Mr. T (no, not the real Mr. T, this one's a member on the forums), construction on that project has halted at the moment, but those working on it expect to continue progress soon. Golden Sun Syndicate Forums Golden Sun Syndicate also contains a popular forum, called Golden Sun Syndicate Forums. To date, this forum has 1700 members. The forums and Main site are schedueld for a revamp, though a specific time frame has yet to be appointed. However, for the members who are active there, many find it hard to leave. Some more than others. A handful claim that Max is using mind control somehow, others claim that aliens are slowly eating away at their brains. The more sensible, however, simply believe that the forums are a great community with mature, friendly people. Projects And Updates Golden Sun Syndicate Forums Version 2 (GSSF V2) ---- The new version of GSSF is run on the awesome Invision Powerboard 2.2. The upgrade includes an RP forum, a more streamlined forum overall, and a new member group called "Veterans" which is obtained once you reach 1500 posts. The Veterans get more PM Storage, but that's about it. Golden Sun Syndicate Site Revamp Project ---- As of now, certain members of GSSF have volunteered to do data entry and other such things as part of a project to "finish" GSS's main page. The main page will have a new style (different from the current four), and contain a larger database of information about the two games. Everything from Walkthroughs to Cheats, Weapons to Psynergy, it'll all be there. The completion of this project will hopefully make GSS one of the best archives of information on the two games on the internet. Temple of Kraden The Temple of Kraden is a forum for Golden Sun fans. At this site, Kraden is revered as a god-like figure, although it is reasonably sure that the users are joking about their level of devotion to him. The site boasts forums for game discussion and roleplaying, as well as various social forums. The Temple boasts many Golden Sun discussion topics, which can be found archived here. Most of the users came from GameFAQs, and some of the users are notable figures in the fandom, including RyuKenshin, the creator of the Wheat Sword, and InfinityPlusOne, programmer for Project Iris. * The Temple of Kraden * The Temple of Kraden wiki The Adepts of Weyard The Adepts of Weyard is a fansite made by Kyarorain. While it contains such stuff as fanfiction or fanart by the webmistress, it also has useful information on the series such as pictures of Mind Read in Prox after lighting Mars Lighthouse and other interesting features like a collection of pictures of the promo/beta version of Golden Sun. There is also an interactive poll where the fandom can vote for a pairing to be written. To this day, the site is regularly updated and shows no sign of slowing down, so it is one of the few Golden Sun sites that can be still called active. * The Adepts of Weyard The Golden Sun Fan Fiction Archive The Golden Sun Fan Fiction Archive is a fan fiction archive started by fandom figures MidnightC and Triad Orion. It is almost completely inactive, but it boasts an impressive collection of well-written fan fiction. * The Golden Sun Fan Fiction Archive The Lost Waters The Lost Waters is a forum for Golden Sun fans. It started as a small forum within the year of 2007. The Lost Waters is mostly based on the element of Mercury, an elemental underwater country in the world of Weyard. It's palaces symbol the power of Mercury and it's villagers (merpeople) rejoice everyday in peace with the other adepts of the elements. The members of The Lost Waters are very friendly. Category:Fansites